gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nickelodeon GUTS All-Star Special
Nickelodeon GUTS All-Star Special was a special that had three previous GUTS champions return to the show for an ultimate all-star GUTS game. It originally aired on July 25, 1993 on Nickelodeon and was then released to home video one year later, in 1994. All-Star Contestants Mike "Superman" Schmidt (blue) Jana "The Warrior" Waring (red) Kelli "The Maniac" Marchewka (purple) Video Recap Bold indicates the winner for each event Event 1: Rebound Mike: 1 (Total Points: 100) Jana: 3 (Total Points: 300) Kelli: 2 (Total Points: 200) Event 2: Basic Training Mike: 41.8 seconds (Earned Points: 300 / Total Points: 400) Jana: 43.4 seconds (Earned Points: 100 / Total Points: 400) Kelli: 42.9 seconds (Earned Points: 200 / Total Points: 400) Event 3: Tornado Run Mike: 2nd place (Earned Points: 200 / Total Points: 600) Jana: 1st place (Earned Points: 300 / Total Points: 700) Kelli: 3rd place (Earned Points: 100 / Total Points: 500) Event 4: Hang Ten Mike: 10 (Earned Points: 300 / Total Points: 900) Jana: 4 (Earned Points: 100 / Total Points: 800) Kelli: 7 (Earned Points: 200 / Total Points: 700) Event 5: Fumble Mike: 5 (Earned Points: 200 / Total Points: 1100) Jana: 4 (Earned Points: 100 / Total Points: 900) Kelli: 10 (Earned Points: 300 / Total Points: 1000) Event 6: Mad Max Mike: 19.7 seconds (Earned Points: 300 / Total Points: 1400) Jana: 21.1 seconds (Earned Points: 200 / Total Points: 1100) Kelli: 38.3 seconds (Earned Points: 100 / Total Points: 1100) Event 7: Slam Dunk (No win, a three-way tie during this event) Mike: 9 (Earned Points: 300 / Total Points: 1700) Jana: 9 (Earned Points: 300 / Total Points: 1100) Kelli: 9 (Earned Points: 300 / Total Points: 1100) Aggro Crag Mike: 3rd (Earned Points: 375) Jana: 1st (Earned Points: 725) Kelli: 2nd (Earned Points: 550) Leaderboard Trivia This was the first time the 1994-1995 theme music package was used. It would later be used in Season 3 of the show and remain until the series end with Global Guts. However, the Season 2 set remained the same. The players actually played for an all-star trophy and a silver GUTS plate instead of the typical piece of the Aggro Crag. The winner, in addition to getting the trophy, also received a $2,500 scholastic sports scholarship. Second place received a $1,500 academic scholarship and third place received $1,000. The yellow stick figure guy that appeared on event pictures was actually a live mascot for this event. Lawrence Taylor appeared at the beginning, half-time, and end of the show. He won two Super Bowl Championships with the New York Giants in 1986 and 1990. He did not appear on the original 1993 broadcast; but appeared on the home video only. In the home video release, all commercial breaks were cut and replaced with fillers by Mo on all-time records in events. The Spill Your Guts version in this special were flashbacks of how the previous champions got here. Studio Nickelodeon Studios See Also Nickelodeon GUTS Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Specials Category:Videos Category:Nickelodeon GUTS